


無題

by Alicesun



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: ※ Marvel　冠軍小隊　延伸同人CP為Scott Summers（鐳射眼）/ Kamala Khan（驚奇女士）時間約在 I vs X 後左右※OOC非常嚴重※文筆渣、短※若有不足處，請給予指教





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※ Marvel　冠軍小隊　延伸同人  
> CP為Scott Summers（鐳射眼）/ Kamala Khan（驚奇女士）  
> 時間約在 I vs X 後左右
> 
> ※OOC非常嚴重
> 
> ※文筆渣、短
> 
> ※若有不足處，請給予指教

無題 scott summers/ kamala khan  
「新制服不錯。」  
「謝謝。」Scott對著她微笑，「怎麼了？」  
「你看起來很煩躁。」Kamala蹲在他旁邊。「雖然我沒辦法聽到別人的思想，但你表現得很明顯。」  
「我有嗎？」沒等對方回答，Scott繼續說：「妳是異人，而我是變種人，我們應該是敵人。」他嘆了口氣，「但我喜歡妳。」  
「我們討論過這話題。」Kamala撇嘴，「我也喜歡你。」  
「可是……」  
「可是？」  
「未來的我死了，是死於泰瑞根霧。」Scott調整下姿勢，「可是眾人只記得他是個瘋子。」  
Kamala將手放在Scott的肩上，讓他稍些冷靜。  
「當我在Emma腦海裡─雖然只有一瞬間，但我感覺到她的悲傷。」Scott吞了口口水，「她認為他是對的，而這一切是因變種人瀕臨滅亡而起，他被逼著走上這條路。」  
「Cyclops……」  
「如果說他是對的、如果Emma是對的呢？」Scoot突然意識到自己的聲音有點歇斯底里，「抱歉。」  
「但他是錯的，不是嗎？」Kamala回答。  
「可是現在絕種的，可能是你們。」  
「是啊，」Kamala說：「但一切都會沒事的。」  
語畢，他們擁抱著彼此。


End file.
